1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of deployable control surfaces for aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior deployment systems of control surfaces, such as canards or fins, for projectiles of missiles, have sometimes relied upon centrifugal forces for deployment. There is general room for improvement in the field of deployment of control surfaces for projectiles and missiles.